The Future Relies on the Past
by Hitokiri-Setsuna
Summary: Sakura has made 2 more protectors. A evil tries to kill Sakura in the future but fails. The evil heads into the future to destroy her then. Sakura sends the new protectors to the past to help save herself. Will they defeat the evil that threatens Sakura's
1. A Future Battle

Cardcaptors. Future and the Past  
  
Chapter 1: A future battle  
  
Sakura has grown up a lot since she first captured the clow cards. Ten years into the future she has become queen of Japan. Li has become the king. Madison,and Eli live in the castle. Clow Reed created 2 more protectors beforehe died. They were not the protectors of the cards but of the keeper of the cards. They had the same powers as Yue and Kero Beros. Their names are Kou and Hitokiri. They are to protect Sakura at all cost. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What is this new evil?" asked Sakura upon entering the control room were Kou and Hitokiri worked. "We are working to find that out, Sakura." said Hitokiri showing no expression on her face as she talked. "SAKURA, what's going on?" saked Eli as Madison and him ran into the room. "I have no idea. Kou and Hitokiri are trying to find out."said Sakura. "Sakura." said Madison. "What." "I have your battle outfit ready."said Madison whipping out the new outfit.The outfit was a pink skirt and a pink Japanese kimono shirt.  
  
"You still like making battle outfits after all these years." said Sakura as she sweat dropped. "Well go get it on. We must prepare for battle." said Li. He was already in his traditional green battle outfit. "Right. Let's go Madison." said Sakura taking Madison by the hand and running out of the room.  
  
In a short while they were back and Sakura was ready to go into the battle. "Sakura, Li would you like us to help you fight?"asked Kou witha worried look on her face. "Yeah, we need all the help we can get.Madison will stay here and monitor the battle." said Sakura. "Ruby, Spinner and I will come with you." said Eli. "Ok. Yue, Kero Beros, Kou, Hitokiri Ruby, Spinner, Eli and Li, let's go protect out country." said Sakura as they ran out of the room.  
  
"Sword and Fly Card Release and Dispell." yelled Sakura as she took to the air with a sword in the hand. Ruby, Yue, Kero Beros, and Spinner were up there flying along side her. Li, Eli, Hitokiri, and Kou were fighting on the ground. The enemy had no shape, it looked like a big blob in the sky.  
  
They dodged all they attacks but it was still hard to defeat it. It took on several blows. The battle was hard but towards the end of the battle it did something. Between The sky forces and ground forces it had no chance of doing anything. The sky forces were destroying the top half and the ground forces the bottom but what was about to come suprised everybody.  
  
'They are too strong for me to battle now but what if there was a time where I know I can win.' thought it.Suddenly it struck him. 'The past.' thought it. The unknown creature grew to a dark purple and just before it disappeared it said, "Sakura Avalon I will get you bfore you know about me."  
  
"I wonder what it means by that?" said Sakura as she watched the creature disappear. After the creature disappearded she landed on the ground with the others. "That was a quick battle." said Kou. "Yes too quick." said Yue. "Let's go back and see if Madison found anything." said Eli. "I agree." said Li.  
  
"Did you find out anything about the new enemy?"asked Sakura when they got back to the castle and Sakura and Li had changed back into their royal clothes. "No. What did he say right before he disappeared? The sound went off before he said that." said Madison as she turned to face them. "He said 'Sakura Avalon I will get you before you know about me'.We are puzzled can you tell us anything?" asked Kero Beros. Madison thought for a minute. Suddenly it struck her.  
  
"He's going to the past to destroy Sakura!" said Madison. "Do you know how far back?" asked Li recovering from the shock they were all in. "I would say about 10 years ago when she was first learning to use the power but after she converted them to star cards. Send Kou and Hitokiri back to the past. That way we won't realize our futures cause is we send anyone of us we will suspect something about our future. To put it in simple terms we must not know out futures cause of this matter." said Madison  
  
"That's a good idea Madison. Let's go to the courtyard to send them back in time. Kou, Hitokiri go pack some things for the trip. Actually you should pack all of your clothes. Seiya will be your guardian to sign you into school and do the job of a mother." said Sakura. "Okay." replied the twins before they left to go pack. "Shall I go get Seiya?" asked Yue. "Yes. Tell her to prepare to go to the past." said Sakura.  
  
"Are you excited that we are going to the past?" asked Kou. "Yeah I want to meat Sakura and Madison when they are kids like us." said Hitokiri showing her emotions. "I wonder if they are this serious when they were younger?" said Hitokiri. They both cracked up laughing at the comment. "Are you ready, Hitokiri?" asked Kou. "Yes, let's go." said Hitokiri as the left their room.  
  
"Miss Seiya, are you home?" asked Yue as he landed in front of her house. "Yue what is it?" asked a young lady with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a violet sun dress. "Sakura says get ready to go to the past." "Alright I'll be right out." said Seiya as she went into her house. When she came out she had a bag with all of her clothes in it. "Let's go." said Seiya as she walked up to Yue. He placed his arms orund her waist and took off.  
  
In a matter of minutes they were all gathered in the courtyard. "What si my job in the past?"asked Seiya. "You are to pose as Kou And Hitokiri's mother." said Sakura. "Okay." said Seiya. "Is everybody ready?" asked Sakura. "Yes." said Seiya and the twins.  
  
"Okay. 'Return Card return Seiya, Kou, and Hitokiri to the past Return Card release and dispell." cried Sakura. "Bye." said Seiya and the twins as they disappeared. "Onyatoe, have a good time and don't forget your mission. Onyatoe!" said Sakura. "Arigato we won't. Onyatoe." said The three. "Onyatoe!" said the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, I thought I did good on this chapter. By the way onyatoe means good- bye. I don't know if I spelled it right. I didn't go into that much depth about the twins but in the next chapters I will go in depth about them. Hope you like this chapter.  
-Hitokiri 


	2. Kou and Hitokiri Ko

Cardcaptors Future and Past By: Hitokiri  
  
Chapter 2: Kou and Hitokiri Ko  
  
"Good morning Sakura, Li." said Madison as she sat down. "Hey Madison. How are you? said Sakura. "Konnichiwa, Madison." said Li. "I'm fine." said Madison. Everybody queited down when the teacher came into the room.  
  
"Good morning class. We have 2 new students. They are twin sisters named Kou and Hitokiri Ko. Please come in." said Ms.Mackenize. The girls came in and everybody greeted them. "Kou go sit behind Madison and Hitokiri you can sit by your sister. Madison could you stand up." said.Ms.Mackenize. Madison stood up and the twins went to sit down. "Konnichiwa."said Madison, Sakura and Li. "Konnichiwa." said Kou, she had very long hair that went to her knees. Hitokiri, her hair only went to the bottom of her ears, only nodded and never changed her expression.  
  
The day went by slowly. When the bell rang evrybody got their stuff togather and was getting ready to leave. "Have a good weekend, class." said Ms. Makenize. "Hey Kou and Hitokiri, do you guys want to come over and hang out with Li, Madison, and me?" asked Sakura. "Sure." said Kou and she nodded to Hitokiri. "What does your guys' names mean cause mine means cherry blossom." asked Sakura. "My name means child of light and Hitokiri's means shadow child." said Kou.  
  
They couldn't stop talking all the way to Sakura's house. The twins stood side by side while the others walked side by side. When they got to Sakura's house they went straight to her room. "Your room is nice." said Kou. "Do you guys want anything to eat. We've got cookies and milk." asked Sakura. "Cookies and milk sounds good to me. How about you Hitokiri." asked Kou. "Sure whatever." answered Hitokiri. "Okay. Li can you help me with the cookies and milk."said Sakura. "Sure." said Li blushing.Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and to the kitchen.  
  
'Even now they show signs of liking one another.' thought Kou as they left the room. "Hey maybe we can have a sleep over sometime. I'm staying here tonight. Hey how about you guys tell us about yourselves when the two get back." suggested Madison. "Okay." said Kou. Hitokiri didn't even nod. "You sure are quiet Hitokiri."said Madison. "She'll talk when she wants to but right now I don't think she wants to talk. She's like that even at home. She won't talk to anybody but me." said Kou.  
  
"You know Hitokiri was kinda like you when we first met." said Sakura. "What do you mean by that?" asked Li. "When we first met you were all silent and showed no feeling towards anything." "Oh" "Hitokiri does the same thing. That's why she reminds me of you." said Sakura as she poured the the milk. She sat the 5 glasses on a tray and got the cookies out. As she put them on a plate she said, "I made these cookies yesterday. So they are pretty fresh and good." She put the cookies on another tray. She handed the tray with the milk on it to Li. "Let's go." said Sakura as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Sakura had set upa table in her room with 5 chairs to sit in. When Li and her brought up the cookies and milk they put them on the table and they all sat down. "They were gonna tell us about theirselves when you guys got back." said Madison as they sat down. Sakura sat between Madison and Li. 'Even now he's overly protective of Sakura.' thought Hitokiri, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Great! How about you tell us about yourself, Kou. Then Hitokiri can tell us about herself." said Sakura. "Okay. I'm 11 years old. I have light brown hair, light blue eyes, and I love to draw, and write. I practice useing a sword and bow and arrow. I read a lot too. My favorite color is crystal blue." said Kou. "How about you, Hitokiri." said Sakura. 'Do I have to, Kou I don't want to talk to them. You know how I get around people I don't know.' thought Hitokiri. The twins could read each other's mind with ease.(I got the idea out of a book I read.) 'Go ahead, it won't hurt anyhting to tell them about yourself.' thought Kou sending the silent message to Hitokiri.  
  
"Fine. I'm 11. As you can tell I have black hair with bright purple highlights, dark blue eyes, and I love to rollerblade. I practice useing the same weapons as Kou and I pratice fighting. My favorite color is dark purple." said Hitokiri. They all gabbed while eating the snack Sakura had made cept for Li and Hitokiri.  
  
"We should really get going now. It's getting late." said Kou as she and Hitokiri got up. "Onyatoe it was nice having you over." said Sakura. "Onyatoe.We'll see you guys at tomarrow." said Kou. "Here's my phone number. Call us if you want to get together tomarrow or whenever." said Kou. Hitokiri solemly stood up and walked out the door as her sister followed. "Onyatoe" said Li and Madison.  
  
"Did you guys meet Sakura and the others yet?" asked Seiya. "Yeah, we spent the afternoon at her house." said Kou as she walked into the kitchen. Hitokiri walked up to their room. "Hitokiri-kun, get ready for dinner. You too, Kou." said Seiya. "Alright."said Kou as she walked up the stairs and followed her sister into their room.  
  
"You know they look like cute couple and they even show affections toward one another." said Kou "Who?" "Sakura and Li." "Oh" said Hitokiri changing her clothes. Hitokiri had a dark purple shirt on with a black vest. Her pants were black. One leg was cut up to her hip and the other one was down to her ankles. Kou was were a light blue dress with white stars on it. Kou pulled her hair back into a bun so it wouldn't get in her way while she was eating. After they were done dressing the went down stair and ate.  
  
"Did you guys have a nice day at school?" asked Seiya. "We had fun." said Kou. "Seiya, you are the dreamkeeper right." said Hitokiri as she looked up at Seiya with her cold eyes that would give anybody the creeps. "Yes why do you ask Hitokiri-kun?" "Can you transmit us into Sakura's dreams tonight?" "Yeah but why would you want to do that?" "We must let Sakura know that our true forms are not evil. She will not reconize us in our true forms. She needs to know that we are here to help her." "Ok I think I understand it."  
  
"As you know I am also the keeper of the furtue and It will strike tomarrow as a young girl." "Oh so your gonna tell her that she won't have to worry abotu the up coming events?" "Something like that." said Hitokiri as she floated back into silence. "Alright after dinner transform into your true forms and I will send her into her dreams." said Seiya. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" asked Seiya. "Yes just let us transform into our true forms." said Hitokiri. "What if they sense our power?Won't they try to find us?" asked Kou. "No I have sealed us in a protective barrier that will keep our powers from being sensed." said Seiya.  
"WE CALL UPON THE ANCIET SPIRITS. TRASFORM US INTO OUR TRUE FORMS. HTOKIRI OF DARNKESS, MOON, AND FUTURE. KOU OF LIGHT, SUN AND PAST." chanted the twins. A black and white light engulfed them. As the light dulled you could see their true forms. Hitokiri had a black skirt and shirt on. Her wings were black to. Her hair turned a dark purple with crystal blue highlights like her eyes. Kou had a white skirt and shirt on. Her wings were like Hitokiri's but, they were white. Her hair had turned a crystal blue color with dark purple highlights. Her eyes had gone crystal blue like her hair. They were in perfect harmony. They looked exactly alike but oppisite.  
  
"Are you guys ready now?" "Hai." said the twins in unison. "Okay. 'THE POWERS I CALL UPON ARE OF DREAMS. TAKE THESE TWO INTO SAKURA AVALON'S DREAMS." chanted Seiya. The twins glowed white for a second then disappeared.  
  
Sakura was in a room with two other people. "Who are you?" asked Sakura. "We are Artemis and Apolla. We are here to tell you something." "What?" "Beware if IT." "What is IT?" "IT is a powerful creature that has come to destroy you. We promise to protect you with our lives." said the twins right before they disappeared.  
  
'That was a strange dream.' thought Sakura while she was sitting up from the dream. Sakura galnced over at Kero and Madison. They were sound asleep. Sakura settled back into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Did you tell her?" asked Seiya as the twins reappeared. "Hai." said Hitokiri as they returned to their originial stage. "Now off to bed with you guys it's past your bedtime." said Seiya. "Okay" said the twins. They walked up the stair and put on their p.j'.s. Soon they too were in a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how did you like this chapter? Konnichiwa means hello. I went pretty in depth about the twins. The names Artemis and Apolla came from my book called T*Witches. It's gonna get pretty good pretty soon so keep reading. I'm not good at putting things into words.  
-Hitokiri 


	3. First Attack

Cardcaptors Future and Past  
  
Chapter 3: First Attack  
  
"Madison did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Sakura, stretching. "Yes. How 'bout you?" "I slept good cept for the dream." "What dream?" "The dream last night." "What was it about, Sakura." "Two young girls were in it. They said their names were Artemis and Apolla."  
  
"What did they look like?" "Artemis had dark purple hair with ice blue streaks in it. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She had a black skirt and t-shirt. Her wing were black." "Wow she sound like the bringer of death. What about Apolla?" "Her hair was ice blue with dark purple streaks into. Like Artemis's her eyes matched her hair. She had a white t-shirt and skirt on. Her wings were white, too. They looked like twins but oppisite." finished Sakura as Kero woke up.  
  
"What's all the commotin?" asked Kero. "Sakura had another weird dream." said Madison. That got Kero's attention real fast. "What was it about?" asked Kero. Sakura retold her dream. "They promised to protect me always. They said watch out for a new enemy." said Sakura.  
  
"You guys get ready for breakfast." yelled Sakura's father. "Alright." said the girls. Madison put on a light blue skirt and a kimono looking top. Sakura was wearing a similar outfit but the color was light pink. "Don't we look so kawaii?" asked Madison. "Yea, I love the outfits!" said Sakura twirling around. "Let's go eat." "Okay." said Madison as they walked out the door. After they ate they called Li then the twins.  
  
'RING RING RING' "Hello." said Li "Hi." said Sakura. "Who is this?" "This is Sakura Avalon." "Oh Hi Sakura. How are you doing?" asked Li blushing bright red. "I'm doing fine. How 'bout you?" "I'm fine." "Do you want to go to the park with us?" "Sure." "We'll come over after we call the twins.Bye." "OK Bye." said Li as her hung the phone up. 'Oh Sakura I wish I could tell you how I feel right now. I will always be there to protect you.' thought Li. Li walked into his room to ready.  
  
'RING RING RING' "Hello." said Seiya picking up the phone."Hello. Who is this?" aked Sakura. "This Seiya, the twins mother. May I ask who's speaking?" "This is Sakura Avalon. Can I talk to Kou or Hitokiri." said Sakura. 'The highness, Sakura.' thought Seiya. "Yea hold on.Hitokiri-kun do you want to talk to Sakura?" asked Seiya. Hitokiri gave her a icey stare that meant no. "OK How about you Kou?" "Sure." said Kou as she took the phone from Seiya.  
  
"This is Kou speaking." "This is Sakura." "Hi Sakura." "Do you guys want to go to the park with us." "No thank you we still have to get unpacked." "OK maybe next time bye." "Maybe next time.Bye." said Kou hanging up the phone. "We know where they are going to be this afternoon so we can follow them and protect her from danger." said Kou. "Okay Let's go get dressed." said Hitokiri.  
  
In a matter of minutes they were ready to go. Kou was wearing a light blue skirt that went to her knees. Her shirt was a white tank top. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail so Seiya could braide it.Hitokiri was wearing baggy jeans and a black tank top. "We're going now." said Kou as they walked out of the door. "Don't forget a umbrella." said Hitokiri. "Why?" "It's going to rain after the fight." "Oh ok." said Kou grabbing a small one before they walked out of the door.  
  
"Let's go get Li." said Sakura. "Where are you going?" asked Tori. "To the park." said Sakura "Alright." said Tori as the girls walked out of the house. They started walking towards Li's house.  
  
"Hello." said Li opening the door. He just stood staring at the girls in their matching outfits. 'Wow Sakura looks pretty kawaii in that outfit.' thought Li. "Come in while I finish getting ready." said Li with red on his face. They walked in and Li went to his room to try and cool off. "Li really likes your outfit." whispered Madison. "How can you tell." "Let's just say I notice everything. He's very protective of you." "I know I wonder why." "Your so clueless." "What's that suppose to mean?!" "Nothing, you'll find out when the time is right and he tells you." said Madison seeing Li walk into the room wearing blue jeans and a green shirt. "Ready?" asked Li. "Yep" replied the girls. They started for the park.  
  
The twins followed them throughout the park. Finally, Sakura, Li, and Madison stopped for lunch. Madison made the food. "This is good food." said Sakura. "Yea Madison." said Li. "Thanks." said Madison. Sakura told Li about her dream. "That's a weird dream." said Li. "I know." replied Sakura as they got up from eating. They threw their trash in the trash can and walked on. Right after they threw their trash away a small girl about 5 or 6 appeared in front of them. She was looking at the ground.  
  
She had long pink hair and pink clothes on. "Are you lost little girl?" asked Sakura. "Sakura let's help the girl." said Madison. Li got a bad vibe from her. "What's your name?" asked Li. "Ayane." said the little girl. "Sakura Avalon." said Ayane. "How do you know my name?" asked Sakura taking a step back. "Sakura Avalon." said Ayane lokking up at her. Her eyes were pitch black.  
  
Li stepped between Sakura and Ayane. He raised one hand and he floated up. He threw he hand to the side and Li flew into some bushes. "Madison when I say so you run for Li and I'll run the other way." said Sakura. "Alright." said Madison. "GO!!!" yelled Sakura as they took off in two different directions. Ayane followed Sakura's evey movement.  
  
Sakura was trapped in the same magic Li was caught in but instead of being thrown she was having the life squeezed out of her and her magic drained. "SAKURA!!!!!!!" yelled Li and Madison.  
  
'Oh no we must Help Sakura before she dies.' thought Kou to her sister. 'Right.' thought back Hitokiri. Her bow was already pulled back ready to be shot. She aimed for the right place. When she finally found it she said, "DARK MOON ARROW!!!" She released her arrow and watched it hit hte spot.  
  
They looked where the heard the voice come from but didn't see anthing. They saw they arrow hit Ayane and she disappeared returning Sakura's magic. Sakura fell to the ground coughing and choking. Li and Madison ran over to her. Li got to her first and held her in his arms while she gasped for air. "Who was that that shot the arrow. It was a young girl's voice." said Li. "It was Artemis." said Sakura momentarly catching her breath. It started to rain. "Huh." said Sakura she was still gasping for breath. "We better get you out of the rain after a ttack like that." said Madison. Li picked her up and they took shelter under the penguin slide.  
Minutes later Kou and Hitokiri came walking by with a big umbrella. "Look it's the twins." said Li. "Hey Kou, Hitokiri over here!!" yelled Madison. The twins turned to where the sound came from and saw their new found friends. They ran over with the umbrella. "Are you guys ok?" asked Kou. "Yea just taking shelter from the rain." said Madison. "You guys shouldn't be out in this weather. We'll walk you home." said Kou. 'Sakura is still weak from having the magic drained from her.' thought Li. "What happened to Sakura?" asked Kou. "She fainted cause she probaly had something bad to eat." said Madison. They stood up and Li put Sakura on his back and wlked under the umbrella with Madison and the twins. As soon as Li and Sakura was under the umbrella they began to walk home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how did you like this chapter. I think it's good but I've been writing this at night so my brain doesn't work that fast. Kawaii means cute. I wonder if Sakura will be alright. Find out in the next chapter. *_* :) (: I had to put some kind of love in the chapter. It just makes it that much cuter.  
-Hiotkiri 


	4. A School Dance

Cardcaptors Future and Past  
  
Chapter 4: A School Dance  
  
"Good morning Class." said Ms. Mackenize as she walked in the room. "I have a special announcement but before I tell you answer me this. How was your weekend?" "Fine." said everyone but Hitokiri. "The special announcement is that this Friday we will have a school dance. We need 5 students from each classroom to help decorate." said Ms. Mackenize. Everybody raised their hands cept for Hitokiri. "Kou, Madison, Sakura, Li and ..........Hitokiri. You guys will decorate."  
  
The rest of the week by fairly fast. On Thursday Sakura and the gang went to her house after school and talked about the Spring Dance. "I think we should have sakura blossoms up." said Kou. "Yea we could have soft colors too." said Sakura. "I can help put banners up." said Li, blushing. "Great." "We could have streamers." said Madison. "We could have a food stand." said Hitokiri. "Alright everything is settled." said Sakura. "We'll be going." said Kou as the twin got up. "I have to get home too." said Madison following the twins out the door.  
  
"Madison, do you think Li will ask Sakura to the dance?" asked Kou. "Maybe but probaly yeah." said Madison. "I think you two should just leave the two alone so he can." said Hitokiri. "OK bye" said Madison leaving. "Bye." said Kou as the twins walked the other way.  
  
"Sakura." "What Li" Um.....uh...... Would.......um......you .......go........to .......the .......dance .........with..........me and be........ my........um...... girlfriend?" asked Li blushing bright red. Sakura looked at him and got a huge grin. "I thought you would never ask. Hai!" said Sakura as she hugged Li. Now Li was even redder but he hugged her back.  
  
After school, the gang went to the gym to decorate for the spring dance. "Li, you will like Sakura's dress. It is so kawaii. I'm makeing the twns' dresses too." said Madison as they finished decorating. Li was blushing big time.  
  
"Sakura, Kou, Hitokiri, let's go to my house to try the dresses on." said Madison walking out of the school with the others. "Okay Madison." said Kou and Sakura. Hitokiri walked behind and was silent.  
  
"Here's your dress, Sakura."said Madison handing her a light pink dress. Sakura went into the dressing room Madison had. When she came out she twirled around.Sakura's dress was light pink (the color of cherry blossoms). The dress has sleeveless and a choker went around her neck and the dress's straps were sewed on to that to keep the dress on. She had light pink gloves to go with it. "It is so kawaii." said Sakura as she hugged Madison. "I knew you would like." "Cause you liked my battle outfits" whispered Madison so only Sakura could hear.  
  
"Now for your dress, Kou." said Madison handing Kou the dress. Kou went in the dressing room and put the dress on. When she came out she too twirled around. Her dress was sky blue and strapless. She too had gloves like Sakura's only sky blue. "The dress is soooo pretty!" exclaimed Kou. "I thought you would. I hope I I got the right size." "You did it fits perfectly. Hitokiri you next sis." said Kou.  
  
"Here you go." said Madison handing Hitokiri the dress. She went into the dressing room and put it on. When she came out she just stood there. Here dress was light violet and only had 1 strap. She had the same gloves as her sister and Sakura. "Well do you like it?" asked Madison. "Yeah I guess so. Now let's see your." said Hitokiri kinda smiling. 'We've never been to a dance before.' thought Hitokiri to Kou. 'So do you really like the dress? This is our first damce.' thought back Kou. 'Like. I LOVE the dress. Madison did a good job.' thought Hitokiri.  
  
Madison grabbed her dress and in a matter of minutes was out. Her dress was a light midnight blue color. She had the same kind of gloves as they others. She hadspagetti straps on her dress. "That is so pretty Madison." said Sakura. "Thanks. Now, let's do our hair." said Madison leading the girls to her bedroom.  
  
Sakura sat in the chair first. Madison braided the long strands of hair in front. She added some barettes. "There next." said Madison as Kou sat down She put some barettes in it and braided some strands together. "Next." said Madison as they pushed Hitokiri in to the chair. Madison put her hair up in 2 buns. "Now for me. Sakura would you do the honors." "My pleasure" said Sakura as she did Madison's hair. Sakura put one big braide down the back. "OK." "Now let's look at ourselves." said Madison turning her mirror around. The girls gasped at their hair. "IT'S SOOOOO PRETTY!!!!" excalimed Kou, Madison, and Sakuratogether.  
  
By time they were ready Li was downstairs waiting in a tuxedo. He gazed at the girls as they came in the room. He didn't look that much at the other girls, he was staring at Sakura. 'She looks so precious in the dress and beautiful.' thought Li. "Ready to go? The limo is waiting outside." said Li standing up. "Yeah Li." answered Sakura. "You have a limo?"asked Kou. "Yes."  
  
Kou ran outside to see the limo. Madison and Hitokiri walked behind her. "Your sister really gets excited." said Madison. "Yeah." answered Hitokiri. Li and Sakura remained inside.  
  
"You ready to go Sakura?" asked Li blushing. "Yep." said Sakura taking Li's hand making them both blush. They shut the door behind them as they went outside to the limo.  
  
Sakura's friends grabbed Hitokiri, Kou, Madison, and Sakura as they walked into the gym. Li went to talk to his friends. They pulled the girls to a table and sat down. "I see Li asked you to the dance." said Chelsea, a girl about Sakura's age with pigtails. "They made me come. I would rather sit at home and read." said Nikki, a girl with short hair and glasses. "I'm wanted to come to the dance." said Rita, Sakura's curly short haired friend. "Yeah, he asked." said Sakura. "You should go dance with him sometime." said Rita. "Ok I will." said Sakura.  
  
A slow song started to play and Li came up to Sakura. "Would.....you like.........um.....to dance?" asked Li. "Hai." said Sakura as she took his hand and they walked out on the dance floor and started to dance.While they danced Chelsie and Madison went up to the DJ.  
  
"Yo." said Zachary. "Zachary, could you play slow songs for a while? Make them fade into each other." said Chelsie. "Can I ask why?" asked Zachary. "Look out on the dance floor at Li and Sakura danceing." "OH ok. Got cha." said Zachary as they girls wlaked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Kou. "Let's say that Sakura will be tired after the dance and Li is going to have to carry into her house." said Madison giggling. The girls broke into laughter. "Will they find out?" asked Rita. "They won't know if they didn't see us go up there." said Madison. 'You guys need to leave Sakura and Li alone.' thought Hitokiri as she rolled her eyes.'But is is so much fun.' thought Kou. 'I didn't ask you to read my mind did I.' 'No, but we're sisters.' 'So Just stay out of my mind for the rest of the night ok.' 'Fine your no fun.' thought Kou as she turned back to she girls' convosation.  
  
Hitokiri closed her eyes and sat down in a chair. She had a vision of the future. What she saw made her eyes snapped open and she sat upright in the chair. Fear was in her eyes. She got up and walked calmly as she could to the ladies' room. The girls saw Hitokiri leave but figured she had to use the restroom. Kou felt Hitokiri's fear when she sat up. She excused herself and went after Hitokiri.  
  
'Good no one's in here.' thought Hitokiri. 'Kou must not fight next Saturday for she is in danger.' thought Hitokiri as she sat down against the wall. When the door opened she did not bother to look who came in. She was to caught up to even sense her sister came in. "What's a matter Hitokiri?" asked Kou as she sat down beside her sister. Hitokiri raised her head when she heard her sister's voice. What Kou saw was not what see wanted to see. Hitokiri had tears rolling down her face. "I haven't seen you like this since well never. What happened?" asked Kou as she held Hitokiri. Hitokiri was sobing. 'Sister, what ever you saw must of scared you a lot to make you cry like this.' said Kou.  
  
Kou held her sister till she heard Zachary play some fast songs. "Hey we should get back before they come and finds you crying." said Kou as she helped her sister up. "Sure."said Hitokiri as she wiped her tears away. She put a straight face on in a couple seconds. "Hey Hitokiri." "What" "Tell me what's going on when we get home or I will get into your mind to find out." "Ok Only if you can get into my mind." said Hitokiri as they walked out of the rest room.  
  
Sakura was back from danceing when they got back. "Whew that was exausting. I wondered why Zachary played such a long slow song." said Sakura as she sat down. "Is everything ok? You guys were in there a long time." said Madison. "Hitokiri didn't feel to good so she went to the restroom and I went to check on her." said Kou. "Ok." said Sakura. "Are you feeling any better now?" asked Chelsea. "Yes I'm fine. The dance is almost over. So why don't you guys go and dance." said Hitokiri. "We've already danced. You guys were in the restroom." said Rita. "Dances are quite fun." said Nikki.  
  
"Alright people, this is the last song of the evening. This will be a good song. The last song will be Rainy Day Man. Have fun." said the Dj. "Oooooo I like this song. Remember when we use to listen to this song over and over at your slumber parties, Sakura?" asked Rita. "Yeah let's go dance." said Sakura. The girls walked out onto the dancefloor and started to dance. They love the song. The twins watched them dance and sing to the music. Li watched them as well.  
  
Soon the song was over and everybody went home. Li gave a ride home to Kou and Hitokiri, Rita, Madison, Chelsea, Nikki and Sakura. He dropped Sakura's friends off first. When they got to Sakura's house the lights were off. Sakura was asleep on his shoulder. Li had to pick her up and carry her into the house. The door was unlocked so he opened it up and took her into her room and laid her on her bed. "Good night, Sakura" said Li as he put the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you like this chapter. I don't know but I may of got Sakura's friends mixed around 'cept for Madison. I may have left you on a cliff hanger with Hitokiri's vision. I hope they had a nice dance. Read the next chapter to find out what happens to the twins. 


	5. Identity Revealed

Cardcaptors Future and Past By:Hitokiri  
  
Cahpter 5: Identity revealed.  
  
Sakura awoke to the morning sun. "Huh... How did I get in my bed?" asked Sakura as she sat up. "Li brought you in last night cause you fell sleep in the car." said Kero. "He did." said Sakura as she started to blush. "How did you like the dance?"asked Kero. "Hai, it was fun. Li and I danced for awhile." "That must have been fun. Nice dress.Are you going to change?" asked Kero as he looked as Sakura's dress. "Hai." said Sakura as she looked down at her dress.  
  
She got out of bed and pulled a sakura printed sun dress. "I'm going to call Madison, Li and the twins." said Sakura as she dailed Madison's number.  
  
RING RING RING. Madison picked up her phone. "Konnichiwa." said Madison. "Konnichiwa. This is Sakura." "Hey Sakura." "Hey do you want to go to the park with me." "Sure." "I'm going to call the others. Meet me there at noon." "OK. Onyatoe." "Onyatoe Madison." said Sakura as Madison hung up the phone.  
  
RING RING RING. "Konnichiwa" said Li when he picked the phone up. "Konnichiwa Li" "Sakura?" "Yep. Hey do you want to meet me and Madison at the park at noon?" "Sure." "K Onyatoe" "Onyatoe" said Li as he put the phone on the cradle. His face was light pink. "I'm leaving" said Li. He was going to walk around the town till noon.  
  
RING RING RING "Konnichiwa." said Seiya as she picked up the phone. "Konnichiwa. Is Hitokiri or Kou there?" "Hitokiri left very early this morning but Kou is upstair. Do you want to talk to her?" "Hai" "Okay hold on a sec." said Seiya. Seiya went upstair and knocked on the twin's door. Kou opened the door. "What" "Queen Sakura is on the phone." "Ok. Hey Seiya do you know when Hitokiri left and why?" "No clue. Sakura's on the phone waiting for you." said Seiya as she went back downstairs and finished cooking breakfast.  
  
"Konnichiwa." said Kou as she picked the phone up. "Konnichiwa Kou do you guys wanna go to the park with Li, Madison,and me?" "I'll go. I can call Hitokiri and see if she wants to go." "Great. Meet us there at noon. Onyatoe." "K Onyatoe." said Kou as she hung the phone up.  
  
"Do you have any idea why Hitokiri left?" asked Seiya. "No....wait last night she went to the restroom and I followed her. She was crying cause she had a vision." said Kou as she ate her breakfast. "The vision must of been pretty bad to make Hitokiri-kun cry. Did she tell you about it?" "No that's why it is so strange. She didn't want to tell me about it. I told her I would get onto her head to find out but she blocked me out even when she was asleep." "WOW it must of been that bad.Any way go get dressed and find Hitokiri-kun. You got to protect Sakura from all danger." said Seiya. "Ok" said Kou as she went upstair to change.  
  
Kou put on a red skirt on witha yellow shirt. She braided her hair back into 2 pigtails behind her head. She brushed her teeth and left the house.  
  
Hitokiri was walking around the downtown Readington. She was wearing baggy shorts and a black tanktop. She had a dark blue bandanna on her head. She was just walking around. She had a lot of things on her mind. Unknown to her some thugs were following her. The biggest one grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey there girl. What are you doing here? Don't ya know this is our turf." said the big one. "I don't see your name on it." said Hitokiri.  
  
"Don't get smart with me little girl." said the big one. "What's your name?" asked Hitokiri. "My name is Andy. This is my friend Rad. What's your name little girl?" asked Andy. "My name doesn't concern you so please get your hand off of me. Don't call my little girl cause I could beat you up in a heartbeat." said Hitokiri. "I would like to see you try." said Andy as he balled his fists.  
  
Li was just turning the corner when Andy grabbed Hitokiri by the front of the shirt and pick her off the ground. "Hitokiri's in danger. She's Sakura's friend." said Li to himself. What he saw next amazed him. Hitokiri kneed Andy in the stomach and when he doubled over she brought her elbow down on his head. He fell to the ground and Rad attacked her. She swung her leg and hit him in the head with her foot. She punched him in the stomach and like Andy, he doubled over.  
  
When they recovered they took off running ashamed of their selves for being beat up by a girl. Li walked up to Hitokiri and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with lightning speed. "Hey Hitokiri." said Li. "Hey Li. What do you want?" asked Hitokiri. "Are you ok." "Yeah why wouldn't I be ok." "I dunno. Are you going to the park to meet up with Sakura and the others?" "Yeah." "Do you wanna walk with me." "I guess."  
  
'Hitokiri where are you?' sent Kou to Hitokiri as Li and her started to walk. 'I'm downtown with Li.' sent Hitokiri. 'How did you end up with him? He's suppose to be at the park with us.' 'Well, some boys wanted to pick on me so I beat their butts and Li just happened to show.' 'Are you alright? The boys didn't hurt you did they?' 'NO, I'm fine but we are making our way to the park as we speak.' sent Hitokiri.  
  
It didn't take them very long to get to the park. "Li, Hitokiri, You're here." said Sakura as the two walked into the park. "I said I would come didn't I." said Li. "Mom gave me her cell phone and Kou called me to tell me that you guys were meeting here." said Hitokiri. "That was probaly before I walked around the corner and found you beating up the thugs." said Li. Everybody gasped. "Some thugs attacked you?" asked Sakura. "Yeah but is was no big deal." "No big deal!! You could of been hurt badly." said Kou. "You aren't hurt are you?" asked Madison. "Like I said I'm fine they ran away with their tails between their legs." said Hitokiri. "LI!! You didn't help her when you saw them attack her?" asked Sakura. "Uh...no. She was doing pretty good by herself." "So she's a girl. Boys aren't suppose to beat up girls. If you saw the thugs gang up on her you should of stepped in and saved her." scolded Sakura.  
  
"Enough!!!" yelled Hitokiri. "I can take care of myself I hope you know. It's not like I haven't beat up boys before. In my old school the boys were afraid of me. ALL OF THE BOYS K-12." said Hitokiri. She didn't like being treated like a girl. "Ok." said Sakura. "Let's walk around." added Sakura"Ok" said the others.  
  
They have walking awhile when It attacked with another minoin. They were walking by the forest when a boy about Li's age walked in front of them and made them stop. He turned and smiled. "Now I've got you now Sakura Avalon, Keeper of the Cards." said the young boy. "How do you know me?" asked Sakura. "I'm Tsagari. I'm a minion of It." "What!! That's the creature Apolla and Artemis warned me about." said Sakura. She cupped her hand over her mouth cause she realized Kou and Hitokiri didn't know she had magical powers.  
  
Tsagari attacked Sakura and the others without a second thought. Everybody except for Hitokiri moved. "Hitokiri move outta the way." yelled Sakura. Tsagari and Hitokiri was locked in hand to hand combat. She blocked all of his attacks but she landed some herself. "Wow she is good." said Madison. Tsagari got tire of fighting her and attacked Sakura. Tsagari lauched vine balls at everybody else but Sakura hopeing to get them out of his way.  
  
The twins jumped and the balls missed them but as for the others, they were hit. The vine balls wrapped Li and Madison up so tightly that they couldn't move at all. "No. Li Madison are you alright?" yelled Kou. "Yeah just ran away from here." yelled Li. 'Ready Hitokiri.' 'I was born ready. Let's do this.' sent Hitokiri. "WE CALL UPON THE ANCIET SPIRITS. TRASFORM US INTO OUR TRUE FORMS. HTOKIRI OF DARNKESS, MOON, AND FUTURE. KOU OF LIGHT, SUN AND PAST." chanted the twins. They were engulfed in a bright lite.  
  
"You guys are the ones from my dream." said Sakura as the others gasped. "It is true. We did visit you in your dreams. We are twins sisters Apolla and Artemis. Keepers of the Sun and the Moon. Seers of Past and Future. Light and Darkness." said the twins in harmony. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Li. "No time for explainations. DARK MOON ARROW." said Hitokiri as she pulled back her bow and let lose her arrow.  
  
The arrow pierced Tsagari's heart. He turned around and pointed his hand a her. A blade appeared and he launched it at her. It barely missed her heart instead it went through her arm. "HITOKIRI!!!!!" yelled everybody. "You hurt my sister. For that you shall pay. SUN LIGHT ARROW." yelled Kou as she pulled her bow and launched it at Tsagari. There was a horrible scream and he evaporated away. Hitokiri fell over and everyone ran to her aid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you liked this chapter. I wonder what will happened to Hitokiri. Will she be alright or will she die. Read the next chapter.  
-Hitokiri 


	6. Kou dies

Cardcaptors Future and the Past  
  
CHAPTER 6: Kou dies  
  
Hitokiri was rushed to the hospital after they transformed back to their human form. "What happened?" asked the doctor when they came into the doors. Li was carrying Hitokiri on his back. The doctor had short blond hair. Her name was Yukemi. Her arm was badly bleeding so she had pasted out long before they got to the hospital. "We were practienceing our sword skills and she accidentally got stabbed in the arm." said Kou. "Ok, lay her on the stretcher. I'll take a look at her arm. Nurse get these kids out of here and get me some blood samples." ordered the Dr. Yukemi.  
  
The nurse excorted Sakura, Li, Madison, and Kou into the lobby. "But she's my sister. I have to be with her." said Kou as she tried to get back to Hitokiri. "Could you fill out these forms? She is in critical care. Nobody is allowed to see her till the doctor says ok." said the nurse. Kou sat down and filled out the forms. Sakura called her father and told him where she was. Madison and Li did the same. Later on that evening Sakura's father came to pick her up. He took Madison and Li home, too.  
  
RING RING RING. Seiya walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" said Seiya. She had been terribly worried about the twins because they hadn't came home yet. "Hi Seiya." said Kou. "Kou. Where are you guys?" "We're at the hospital." "What are you guys doing there?" "One of It's minions hit and we had to transform in front of them. His minion shoot Hitokiri in the arm and she's in critical condition from loss of blood." "Oh My Gosh. Are you ok?" "Hai" "I'll be there in a few. Stay right there." said Seiya. "Ok" said Kou as they hung up.  
  
In a matter of minutes Seiya was there. "I already filled out the papers." said Kou. "Arigato." said Seiya as she went to the nurses station. "Excuse me." said Seiya. "Hai, how can I help ya?" asked the nurse. "Hitokiri Ko is my daughter." "Ok" "How is she? Can I see her now?" "The doctor is working on her right now. She will tell you when you can see her. Please take a seat until the doctor comes.  
  
A hour later the doctor came over to Seiya and Kou. They stood as she approached. "How is she doctor." asked Seiya. "She is doing fine. The bleeding has stopped but tomarrow you can take her home. She should stay over night so we can see if it will become infected." "Ok can we see her?" "Hai this way." said Dr. Yukemi.  
  
They walked into a white room. Hitokiri laid in the middle of the room sleeping quietly. They went over to her. "Shall I leave you?" asked Dr. Yukemi. "Hai, please." said Seiya. Dr. Yukemi walked out of the door shutting it behind her. "Hitokiri-kun. What do tou think you were doing?" asked Seiya when Hitokiri woke up. "My mission." said Hitokiri. "Oh, you were protecting Sakura." "Hai." "That's so brave of you." said Seiya. Hitokiri nodded her head and fell asleep.  
  
The next day Seiya and Kou went to pick up Hitokiri. "Seiya, don't let Hitokiri use her arm for a week. She shouldn't really move it either. The wound is not fully healed over so if she moves it too much it could open up again." said Dr. Yukemi. "Arigato for taking such good care of her." said Seiya. Kou had already went into Hitokiri's room. Hitokiri was eating some breakfast. They could hear the adults talking in the hall. "I'm glad yoour coming home. I was lonely without you." said Kou. "So was I." said Hitokiri as she finished eating. In a matter of minutes she was dressed and they were on their way home.  
  
They next day Kou walked to school by herself. She was deep in thought as she sat down in class. "Hello Sakura, Madison, Kou." said Li. She absent mindedly replied as did the others. "Kou where is your sister?" asked Ms. Mackenze as she took role. "She's at home." said Kou. "Can I ask why?" "We were practiceing our sword skills and she accidentally got hit in the arm and we had to take her to the hospital. She came home yesterday." said Kou. The classroom gasped at the news except for Madison, Li and Sakura for they knew the real truth.  
  
The week went fairly fast. Their class sent get well card to Hitokiri and Kou gave them a update on her condition. Sakura and her friends came to see her for a while after school each day. As the weekend grew nearer Hitokiri feared for her sister for she knew what would happen. Kou and Hitokiri was getting ready to go to the park with Sakura when Hitokiri stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong Hitokiri? asked Kou. "You can't go." said Hitokiri. "Why?" "Cause." Cause why. Hitokiri I want to know." "You just can't." said Hitokiri. She pushed Kou into the open closet and shut it. She jammed the door shut. "Let me out Hitokiri." said Kou banging on the door. "No, I won't let you something very special." said Hitokiri as she walked out of the room. Seiya was already at work so she didn't worry about Seiya asking her any questions. She walked to the park.  
  
"Where's Kou?" asked Sakura. "She had other things to do." said Hitokiri. Li knew she was lying but he didn't know what for. The twins always lied when they knew something that they didn't want others to know. They walked around for awhile. Li was trying to figure out why. Hitokiri had left her sister at home.  
  
Seiya was home in a couple of hours. She heard banging and yelling from upstairs so she went upstair to see what was going on. She found that it was coming from the closet in the twins room. She opened up the doors to the closet to find Kou there. "Kou what are you doing in there?" asked Seiya. "Hitokiri pushed me in there cause she didn't want me to go to the park with Sakura and them." said Kou. "Why?" "I don't know but I'm going to find out." said Kou as she ran downstairs and out the door.  
  
It's minion attacked when they got to the foutain. "Sakura watch out." said Hitokiri. Sakura transformed the key into the wand as Hitokiri transformed into Artemis. Kou rounded the corner as they transformed and she too transformed. Hitokiri sensed her sister's prescence and rmembered her vision. "Hello Sakura." said Minion. "What's your name?" asked Sakura since they have known all the other minions' name. "My name is Minion the last one. If you defeat me It will come and attack you." said Minion.  
  
He was fast and the only thing Hitokiri knew to do was stand infront of Sakura. His attack was to fast for the others to see but Kou saw it it was heading staright for Sakura's heart but Hitokiri got in the way. Kou saw that now the attack was heading for Hitokiri's heart. "PRINCESS SAKURA, HITOKIRI!!!!" yelled Kou as she flew as fast as she could to get infront of Hitokiri before Minion struck. His attack peirce through Kou's heart and she screamed.  
  
Hitokiri knew what happened. Minion had killed her sister. Blood splattered over everybody. Kou's body fell to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It goes from bad to good and back to bad. I wonder what will happen to Kou since she died. Sad chapter, I know but hey it was good. How will Hitokiri deal with Kou's death and how will they defeat Minion.  
-Hitokiri 


End file.
